


neither one prepared

by georgiehensley



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curse Breaking, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: he’s so cute, she thinks to herself. it’s adorable to see him so eager to learn new things. she then goes back to her filing, heart warmed by her previous thoughts.

  suddenly, though, everything is... different.

or, the one where the breaking of the spell is a bit more... casual.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [inspiration](http://trusmurff.tumblr.com/post/139548760078/a-beauty-and-the-beast-au-where-belle-realizing)
> 
> because this post is great and deserves to have a fic written passed off of it. so i did it. 
> 
> (and i tagged the 2017 version of the film because i pictured dan stevens as adam while writing this. i'm also really excited for this adaptation and hella ready for fics featuring emma and dan as belle and beast.)
> 
> title from the song "beauty and the beast".

it’s a quiet day in the castle. for once, belle and the beast have settled into a comfortable silence, no longer bickering about this thing or that. she sits by the fireplace, where a small fire burns, filing her nails, and whilst doing so, she can’t help but glance over in the beast’s direction. a smile appears on her face as she watches him, bent over a book, staring intently at a page as he tries to decipher each word. 

_he’s so cute,_  she thinks to herself. _it’s adorable to see him so eager to learn new things._ she then goes back to her filing, heart warmed by her previous thoughts.

suddenly, though, everything is... different.

a blinding, white light fills the room, causing belle to squint and shield her eyes. when that fades, she’s shocked to find the chair just across the room from her occupied by a large cloak, with no beast lying beneath it. but something shifts just beneath it, and she soon realizes that sitting in his place is a man - a very handsome man, at that.

he sits there with nothing covering his torso, the cloak draped over his shoulders, and a loose-fitting pair of pants hanging low on his hips. he stares at his hands, arms, and body with a look of shock and astonishment on his face, and belle almost wonders if he’s somehow never seen it before.

she hears a commotion coming from just outside the room, and before she knows it, an entire staff of servants and workers and flooding the room, all glancing between her and this other man with equally surprised looks on their faces.

now, the man catches her eye, a smile spreading on his face as he stares at her.

“you love me?” he asks simply, and belle only blinks at him.

“excuse me?” she asks. the man and the waiting staff all laugh, before the man walks right up to where she sits, kneeling before her.

“belle, it’s me.” he says, and again, she blinks, before leaning forward ever so slightly, fully taking in his appearance. for a moment, she wants to say _no, i don’t know who you are_ , but then she takes in his eyes, that bright blue, and her heart beats faster inside her chest.

“beast?” she asks. the man laughs.

“it’s adam, actually.” he says.

“adam,” belle repeats, still in shock, even as he straightens to full kneeling height, cupping her by the back of her neck and pressing his lips to hers. she kisses him back, unable to stop herself from smiling into it as she hears the staff cheering from across the room.

they pull back a moment later, breathing heavily, both smiling at each other.

“so,” belle says, smile turning into a slight smirk. “do _you_  love _me_?” adam only laughs, leaning up to kiss her again, and this time, belle meets him halfway.


End file.
